


Lost and stolen Memories

by irenemardekar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: This is not mine. It all belongs to (J. K. Rowling). I have no financial gain from this.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and English is not my language, so be nice to me.  
> This is not mine. It all belongs to (J. K. Rowling). I have no financial gain from this.

The freezing spell hit the girl unexpectedly and quite hard.  
"I knew you were too smart to put the pieces together." A creepily familiar voice spoke from behind him. Dombledore slowly steps in front of her.  
Hermione watched in horror as the man walked over to the sleeping baby boy and took her child in his arms.  
\- Please, Professor, don't do this…. She begs with teary eyes as she desperately tried to break free from under the freezing magic.  
Hermione was almost devoured by the knowledge that the man she trusted most was turning against her.  
"Please, Professor, give my son back." She begged, sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but not at time wath, you belong ..." He shook his head at the old wizard and pointed his wand at the girl.  
-“ You're doing it all! “ Hermione screamed at him. “How can you let Severus hate his own son, for a woman who never cares about him? How could it be so cruel that you took me from my parents and told them I was born dead? “ She hissed as She desperately tried to get to her son who slept peacefully in the arms of the hated man, not even suspecting that his life would change drastically forever from now on.  
"You will understand that I am doing all this for the greater good…." Domledore continued unshakably.  
"I'm going to kill you," she snarls when she realizes she can't change the man's mind.  
"No, Hermione, because I'm not going to let you defile your soul for what I did against you and your family. Unfortunately, all this is a must and you will understand.”  
“ If you believe you can stop me from polluting my soul by killing you, you don't know me very much yet” Hermione snarls with an evil grin on her face. “You just killed my soul. Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my language, so be nice to me.

1991 September 1. 

Severus only paid half attention and listened to Minerve's speech to the freshmen. Which was the same as every year. Honestly, he cared less about it when the sorting began. A stern look fell on the newly arrived Slytherins whom he would teach in the past 7 years.  
When he heard the girl's name.  
“ Hermione Granger “  
his throat dried up, and for a moment he looked wide-eyed at the little girl with the bushy hair, who, with a deep sigh, and mumbling to herself started for the chair to that the hat chooses her house.  
Not a single student noticed the momentary hiccup in Professor Minerva's voice as he uttered the girl's name.  
Severus tried not to look there, but noticed the eyes of his colleagues. There was a silent silence at the head table, and the heads turned first to Albus Dumbledore and then to Severus Snape.  
Severus felt like he was in a nightmare as he followed the girl with his black eyes, his mouth trembling, and he clung to the edges of the table as if his life depended on him.  
But thanks to Merlin, not a single student noticed this.  
She will be a Gryffindor. Snape thought darkly as the little girl sat in the chair to put the hat on her head.  
When the hat shouted that…  
“ GRIFFENDEL! “  
Severus snorted involuntarily.  
Minerva turned her head to the table for a victorious moment and grinned triumphantly at Severus before turning back to the other students.  
Severus applauded uncomfortably and watched with a bitter smile as the little girl walked with relief to the Gryffindor table where her companions greeted her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS~~~~~~~~~~~~

“- Where is She? “  
Severus asked the old man much later, walking up and down the headmaster's office.  
Severus my son, I don't know what you're talking about....," the old wizard began, but Severus interrupted him roughly.  
-“Don't play with me, Albus! You know what I'm talking about. Is the little girl hers?”  
Severus angrily saw something sparkle in the old man's eyes before he nodded.  
“ Yes.” He sighed, Dumbledore, and sat down in his chair. “Little Hermione Granger was born on year later for, Hermione left you.”  
“ Is that why I never found Hermione? She leave me to live with someone else?  
Perselus asked bitterly, thinking bitterly of how easily she had forgotten him and their love, if after a year gave birth to a child to another man.  
“ No my son.” Dumbledore shakes his head sadly. “You never found her because Hermione died giving birth to her baby girl “  
From this news, Severus was completely shattered from within. Thus, he almost barely heard Dumbledore's next sentence.  
“You have to protect the little girl Severus. You have to protect Hermione's child.”  
“ From what? “ Perselus asked, picking himself up, frowning.  
-“ The dark lord will return…. “ Said the old man ominously.  
“ But she's not the chosen one! “  
“"You must protect Harry and keep all resources at hand so that when the war breaks out, the boy can defeat Voldemort. Therefore, the boy must be prepared. Hermione Granger is an integral part of her success, Severus. – said Dumbledore.  
Severus felt the deadly trap and felt helpless because he could not avoid it. Herm heart ached for the woman she still loves very much. That's why he let the old man manipulate him. And by the time Dumbledore finished what he wanted to tell him, Perselus felt like he was sentenced to death…Because, in fact, he was. sentenced to death.  
He knew very well what sacrifice the old villain wanted from him.  
Severus pulled away angrily from the headmaster.  
\- And what about me? - he demanded angrily. - What about my happiness?  
Dumbledore coldly looks at him. "Of course, only you can answer that question."  
Severus stared at him angrily.  
This was a sufficient response that Albus didn't care a whit about his well-being and that he was only good for him as long as he did the dirty work and the goal sanctified the device.  
But thinking of Hermione, he lowered her head in agreement,  
“ No one can’t now “ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus stopped in front of his classroom and lowered his head sadly with a heavy sigh.  
He must have to make sure that he is the awesome evil is a teacher, and that no matter how hard it is, you should not be kind to the girl. That to have to treat him like a heartless villain all along,  
But he promised himself that at all costs but he would protect her. This war is not over yet, but it will ensure that the light side to win. And he will keep Hermione's daughter safe.  
He took a deep breath, settled his features, and opened the door with a big bang.  
“There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class.  
As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate th subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however.. for those select few...who possess..the predisposition..  
..I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.  
I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.. “Severus said, keeping his eyes on James Potter's son all the way.  
The boy sat next to her, not to mention that he was talking.  
The little cheeky.  
“ Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"  
Perslus said mockingly, and the little girl nudged the little sledgehammer who finally appreciated looking at him.  
“Mrs Potter, our new celebrity... Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? “ He asked, knowing full well that the boy did not know the answer. The little girl raised her hand and started waving.  
According to them, Hermione's daughter is as smart as her mother. thought Severus with a clenching heart, but hardened his heart and ignored her held-up hand.  
The boy shook his head.  
“ You don't know? “he raised his eyebrows mockingly. “You don't know? Well, let's try again... Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to get me a bezoar?  
the little girl raised her hand again in despair, but he again ignored her.  
“I don't know, sir.”Harry replied.  
“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” he asked, and the little girl's hand swung high again, waving it like a flag in the wind.  
The man looks at her angrily for a moment.  
“I don't know, sir.” Harry replied.  
“ Pity... clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? ” He asked sarcastically.  
Then he stared at the girl and their eyes connected for a long moment. Severus easily came to her head, Hermione practically screaming at the correct answers to her questions. So loud he jumps out of her head almost desperately.  
"But I see Hermione knows. Why don't you ask her?  
he heard Potter's naughty question, which made some laugh.  
“- Sit down, girl “Snape's voice snapped angrily. Then he stared coldly at Harry.  
“ For your information, Potter, the mixture of wormwood and asphodelose has a hypnotic effect, so much so that it is also called the essence of living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for the helmet flower and the wolf-grass, the two are one and the same. It is also called deciduous grass or Aconitum. Well, what are they waiting for? Why don't they take notes?  
Severus looked around with eyebrows raised.  
The students began to dig noisily after goose feathers and parchment. Severus noticed the girl's disappointed expression. Her facial expression was an almost open book to him that shouted that  
( “I knew that! " )  
"And I'll deduct five points from the Gryffindor house for Potter's naughty response."  
he said in an evil tone and then turned to walk to his desk and sat down.  
As he bent down and took his pen in his hand, he looked up and his gaze met Hermione Grangere's.  
They looked at each other for a long moment until the little girl took her eyes off her in confusion.  
“turned the book into 57 pages.”  
He said it out loud as he thought back to his long-lost love of his Hermion.


End file.
